Because I Love You
by MistWrites
Summary: "Florida! Florida!" Hawaii knocked on the other states' door excitedly, "Daddy's gonna take us to a world meeting because he's hosting it!" The little girl opened the door and tried pulling Florida up.
1. Chapter 1

_Everyone has a mask that hides what they really, truly are. But that mask can crack and fall off, exposing the one under it. And when it does, the wearer of the mask crumbles into ashes of who they were._

"America?" Florida called, eating an orange as she searched for her father, "America, I'm scared! Where are you?" A light flickered on for just a second, casting light on the empty room and exposing the states worst nightmare. "America!" She shut her eyes tightly, orange dropping to the floor. Florida screamed, shooting up from her bed in terror. The girl threw her orange colored blanket to the floor and got up from her bed. She opened the door to the hallway silently, hoping she didn't wake anyone up as she walked to her older sister's room. "Georgia?" Florida knocked softly on the other's door, "Are you up?" She shivered, her nightgown doing nothing to keep her warm. Nothing happened and Florida sighed, walking to the kitchen. She grabbed an orange from a fruit basket and peeled it carefully, grabbing paper down as she ate it. The state grabbed a pencil from the counter and sat down at the table, orange still in her hand. The juice dripped down onto the corner of the paper as she sketched out the world, singing softly. "All the places I want to go, right here…" Florida smiled, taking the paper to her room. She finished her orange and put the paper on her desk, joining many other papers drawn late at night after nightmares. The state picked her blanket up and lied down, falling asleep quickly.

"Florida! Florida!" Hawaii knocked on the other states' door excitedly, "Daddy's gonna take us to a world meeting because he's hosting it!" The little girl opened the door and tried pulling Florida up. Florida sighed, getting up at Hawaii's pulling. "Really?" Florida pulled her arm away from Hawaii, "Yep!" Hawaii ran to wake up the other states while Florida went downstairs. Georgia looked up at Florida, mouthing "What happened last night?" at her sister. Florida shrugged, sitting down. Georgia rolled her eyes and continued eating her waffles. Florida grabbed an orange and some pancakes, pouring syrup all over them. "Dad! Washington is taking all the bacon again!" DC whined, "I want some too!" America walked over to the two states, "Washington, don't take all of it. Let your brother have some." Washington huffed, putting some bacon back. DC grabbed some and ate it incredibly quickly, going to grab more food while bacon was still in his mouth. Vermont was busy drowning her pancakes in maple syrup, incredibly focused on the sticky liquid. "Florida, what happened last night?" Georgia asked again, making Florida shake her head, "Nothing." Georgia sighed, looking away from her sister, "I know something happened…" She muttered, finishing her breakfast.

Alaska and Hawaii raced out the door, followed by Saki. "Come on!" Hawaii called to the others excitedly, "Let's go!" She jumped up and down, smiling happily as they reached the building. Hawaii skipped inside, chased by Alaska. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" Hawaii called Florida, "It's time!" The island state skipped into the meeting room with Florida, Alaska, and Georgia. "Daddy!" Alaska ran to Russia and tackled him, much to the other nations' surprise. "_Alyeska_." Russia smiled at the state, "You've grown so much…" He pulled the state into his lap, chuckling softly as Saki tried to get up as well. The other nations were incredibly confused at Russia caring for Alaska, of course. Hawaii ran up behind Japan and punched him incredibly hard for her size, leaving the nation confused, "...What…?" Hawaii shrugged, "Pineapple?" The state somehow pulled a pineapple slice from her pocket. Florida walked up to Spain, "_Hola, ¿cómo estás?_" She smiled, pulling an orange out of her pocket. "_Muy bueno, Florida. Que pasa contigo?_" Spain nodded, smiling back at her.

"Come on, time to go." America called when all the countries but Canada left. "Can I go with uncle Canada?" Vermont asked hopefully, standing by the nation. "Okay, you may." America smiled. Canada nodded, "I'll watch her." He mouthed at America.

Florida chased Hawaii home, once again eating an orange. "It's late…" She stopped in front of the house and stared up at the sky. Georgia put a hand on Florida's shoulder, "Come on, let's go in." The other state was eating a peach, the sticky liquid running over her hand. "Okay." Florida walked inside, finishing her orange. "I'm going to lie down." The spanish state smiled at her friend, "I'm tired." Georgia nodded, "Okay, Goodnight!" Florida ran to her room and shut the door. She collapsed onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"Georgia! Hawaii! Alaska! New York!" Florida yelled, "DC! Washington!" She collapsed in front of her brothers' door. "...Where are you…" Tears streamed down her face, "Please come out…" Florida stood up shakily and opened Washington's door. She froze, "W-Washington?" Blood covered the sheets and the state was gone. She stumbled out, "D-Daddy!" She knew fully that Spain wasn't here, but she needed him. The state woke up, eyes wide.

Florida looked at the time to see that it was two in the morning. "No sense going back to sleep." She muttered, sitting at her desk and drawing her family. She drew an 'X' over Washington subconsciously, thinking of her dream.

Florida heard DC scream loudly, and she ran out. "DC?" Florida ran towards the boys' scream and stopped at Washington's room. "W-Washington?" The room looked just like the one in Florida's dream. "H-He's gone! Gone!" DC was against the wall, sobbing. "I-It's alright. W-We'll get him back." Florida sat beside DC, hearing the others come to the room.

"A note?" America picked up a slip of paper, and read it aloud.

_Hello,_

_You may know who I am but_

_if you want to see Washington living again then come to the address on the bottom of the page with one of the following states._

_-Florida_

_-Washington DC_

_-Idaho_

_-New Mexico_

_-Alaska_

_But if you take too long we'll grab them ourselves. And don't even think about bringing anyone else, America. _

It shocked Florida to hear her own name, but she couldn't let the others be taken, "I-I'll go." She whispered. America sighed, "There's no stopping you…" He sat on the bed, "I trust you, Florida. I know you can escape." DC looked up, "But…" He shivered, "Y-You can't go…" Florida hugged her brother, "I'll be fine…"

"Remember the plan?" Florida nodded, "I'll return soon." America and Florida entered a warehouse type building. "Oh, you listened!" They heard a voice call excitedly. "Well, I'm afraid we lied. You stay here!" Someone shoved something over Florida's head before grabbing her wrists. "Let Florida go!" America hissed, "Who are you, anyways?"

**New story! If you want me to continue review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Florida stood in front of Vermont's room silently, watching a black figure tear it apart looking for her. "She isn't here." She whispered and the figure looked up before walking to Nevada's room. Florida followed, hovering a bit above the ground. The figure entered and grabbed Nevada. Florida held an expressionless face as she watched the thing drag Nevada away. The sheets were torn and scratches on the floor made up the words 'Florida did this'.

-line break-

Florida shot up, eyes wide. She blinked once before remembering where she was. The small cell had a table and chair with anything needed to draw. Her flag was basically her bed and currently she was wrapped in it. "I won't be able to sleep now..." Florida got up and sat at the desk, staring at the picture she had drawn with Washington crossed out. She picked up a red marker and crossed Nevada out silently, staying focused.

-line break-

"Nevada. Washington. Get up." A figure in all black hissed, pulling them up. "W-where are we...?"

Washington whimpered, the figures grip tightening on his wrist. The person opened a door and shoved them in before slamming it shut again.

"Florida?" Nevada whispered, staring at the Spanish state in fear. "Why are you scared?" Florida tilted her head at Nevada.

"S-Sammy, you were there when I was taken..." Nevada backed up and ran into a wall. "Yeah, Florida, I-I saw you near me when I was taken..."

Washington shook his head, "We can't trust you. You l-let us be taken..." Florida shook her head, "No! That's wrong! I never..." She brought her knees to her chest.

-not a line break-

"Nevada...?" California whispered, standing in the doorway. America still wasn't back and hadn't called, so California feared that somehow he'd been captured as well. "Cali?" Hawaii rubbed her eyes as she walked up to California. "Can you get New York, Hawaii?" California looked at her, smiling slightly. "Okay, I will!" Hawaii ran off to grab New York. California walked into Nevada's room and saw everything torn up and the words on the floor. "Florida did this?" She whispered, kneeling down. Georgia rubbed her eyes and walked in, "Hey Cali, New York is missing. His room isn't torn up or anything, but he's not there." She knelt beside California. "Sammy wouldn't do this!" Georgia yelled, staring at the words.

-line break-

"Who are you?" Florida yelled, standing at the door. "You." A voice that sounded a little bit like Florida's when she was under Spain's control but metallic. "I don't understand..." Florida whispered, eyes closed. She sighed and walked to her bed to sleep. Nevada had shoved herself into a corner and Washington was in front of her, far away from Florida. "I'm safe..." Florida whispered, falling asleep.


End file.
